1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an unmanned vehicle, and more particularly to an autonomous or remotely controlled vehicle capable of both aerial and terrestrial locomotion.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The ability to quickly reach a goal location without needing to navigate obstacles or challenging terrain makes aerial vehicles an excellent choice in applications like search and rescue or military surveillance. Consequently, Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs), and especially the smaller class of Micro Air Vehicles (MAVs), are gathering increased interest among researchers. However, it is difficult for MAVs to remain airborne for an extended period of time because of their high energy consumption.